merc_cofandomcom-20200215-history
Psycho Medic
Dr. Johann Kröger better known as Psycho Medic, is a German mercenary and scientist/surgeon working for Merc Co. His specialty is Doctor Assisted Homicide. } German|birthplace = Düsseldorf, Germany|weapon_of_choice = Syringe Gun, Surgical Saw|image1 = Masked= |-|Unmasked= }} Personality Psycho Medic was always curious about the mysteries of science and surgery, the more and more he explored the mysteries the more insane he has become, he has no mercy for his patients, enemies or test subjects, he mutilates them in extremely gory ways and he enjoys doing so, what everyone considers mentally ill he considers fascinating, but he still cares about his fellow mercenaries and family. He always warmly welcomes both his family and mercs alike. Surgery and experiments aren't everything he does though, in his free time he enjoys hanging out with his friends drinking pints of beer and eating bratwurst, and sometimes even playing the piano or even chess. Backstory Johann was a bright kid, so bright all doctors were shocked to see how smart he is even in his first days of birth. He finished middle school and high school all with A+ on Biology, Chemistry and Medic School. He was a revolutionary surgeon, physician and scientist, everything he learned about surgery was from his great grandfather Eckhart Kröger, who served as a scientist for the Nazi Germany around 1930. With every surgery successfully made, he became more curious about the possibilities he can create with his knowledge, starting to secretly experiment on anesthetized patients in which he created horrible mutants and biological atrocities, those experiments drove him mentally ill and has been dismissed from the Hospital Services, several other hospitals has refused to hire him due to his mentality. Through illegal purchases of body parts from the Black Market, he created his own army of mutants who served him well and granted his place in the Merc Co. where he was allowed to experiment on dead bodies and prisoners, in return he will maintain the Merc Co. crew alive and healthy. Abilities * Surgery Skills-He is a bright surgeon, he can perform any kind of surgery possible in any circumstances. * Healing-He can heal his allies efficiently and fast, even better with the usage of his Medi-Gun, although he can heal them without it as well. * Intelligence-He is of an outstanding intellect, having 3 PhDs in Biology, Chemistry and Medicine. * Dismemberment-He is able to dismember his enemies in extremely gory ways, although mostly unnecessary. Trivia # His character bears some resemblance with Richard Trager from Outlast. Both are psychopathic and sadistic doctors, neither of them have mercy or empathy to their patients and enemies, and both have goals that are rather twisted and vile. The only difference is that Psycho Medic cares about his friends and family. # His level of intelligence is comparable to Mech Engineer, both have extremely complex and varied knowledge in their fields, and both are able to create advanced technology and weaponry. # He along with Commissar Heavy are the only characters whose parents and siblings are both named and seen in comics and screenshots. Gallery 4000_screenshots_20180216002356_1.jpg|Psycho Medic presenting his new Syringe Machine Pistol 4000_screenshots_20180620205333_1.jpg|Psycho Medic treating one of his patients 4000_screenshots_20180208180444_1.jpg|Psycho Medic in his full insanity 4000_screenshots_20180124200117_1.jpg|Psycho Medic playing chess with Commissar Heavy